microwavefandomcom-20200214-history
What Happens When You Microwave This?
Overview What Happens When You Microwave This? was started by BLHProductions after watching videos from Dovetastic and JPizzle1122. The crew had an idea to start their own microwaving show, called What Happens When You Microwave This?. The show was unsuccessful, because they decided to close it on May 30th, 2009, after realizing that it would be too dangerous, according to Remag's parents and grandparents, but was rebooted on August 9th, 2009 and went until late 2014, when uploads to the channel stopped.. Episodes The show airs 203 total episodes. The missing episodes (62 to 67) weren't uploaded to YouTube due to their account suspension. List of Episodes: *001. Potato Chip Bag *002. Nacho Bag *003. Unopened Potato Chip Bag *004. Unopened Cookie Bag *005. Frito Bag *006. Compact Disc Underwater *007. Metos And Coke *008. Egg *009. Spare Change *010. America Online *011. Two Bars Of Soap *012. Hammer *013. Pickaxe *014. School Lunch *015. Ear Buds *016. Goldfish *017. Copper Fiber *018. Blown Light Bulb *019. Soy Sauce And Duck Sauce *020. Deck Of Cards *021. Blast Caps *022. Pens, Pencils, And Crayons *023. Matches *024. Sponge Capsules *025. Red Lipstick *026. Christmas Ornament *027. Floppy Disk *028. Nitro Pops *029. Highlighters *030. Pumpkin Carver *031. Ping Pong Balls *032. Bronze Wire *033. Microwave Panel And Display *034. Axe Body Spray *035. Edge Shaving Gel *036. Hand Sanitizer *037. Golf Balls *038. Four Furbies *039. Xenu *040. Three Video Home System Tapes *041. A Baby And A Retarded Furby *042. Peeps *043. Balloons *044. Light Bulb And Tin Foil *045. Japanese Cellphone *046. Glow Sticks *047. Nintendo Entertainment System *048. Christmas Lights *049. Internet Router *050. Jello *051. Silly String *052. Water Gun *053. Air Pump *054. Nail Polish *055. Batteries *056. Coconut *057. 7 Different Light Bulbs *058. 15 Bab Box of Popcorn *059. Halogen Light Bulb *060. PlayStation Portable *061. Popcorn *062. Zune *063. Florescent Light Bulb *064. Hot Sauce *065. Computer Screen *066. Fireworks *067. My Axe *068. Cinder Block *069. Watch *070. Mirror *071. Marbles *072. Match Bomb *073. Wal-Mart *074. Environment *075. Classic Watch *076. IPhone *077. Haters *078. Depth Charge *079. Pumpkin *080. Cream Soda *081. Game Boy Advance and a Nintendo 64 Game *082. Brookville High School *083. Silly Putty *084. 'Save Our Seamen' Pads *085. My Axe *086. Scientology *087. Holographic Tinsel *088. Christmas Garland Tinsel *089. Lit Matches *090. Steve Austin *091. Cancer Gum *092. Club Soda *093. Laser Tag Gun *094. Neon Light Bulb *095. Nitrogen Bottle *096. Digital Camera *097. Obama *098. Napkin *099. iPod Touch Clone *100. Male Condom Inside A Female Condom *101. Generic Gel Capsules *102. Tide Single Serving Laundry Detergent *103. Hershey Kisses *104. Orange *105 Portable Scrabble *106. Spiked Blue Ball And A Bouncy Ball *107. Old Spice Deodorant *108. Sun Tan Lotion *109. Sparklers *110. Helmet *111. Halo 3 And Nine Other Compact Discs *112. Hot Packets *113. Metallic Heart Shaped Balloon *114. Ku Klux Klan *115. Magnesium Ribbon *116. Two Mystic Fire Packets *117. Ten Of The Worst Video Games Ever *118. The Ground Season Six Finale *119. Panthers Football *120. Water Filled Whoopee Cushion *121. Scientology's Dianetics *122. iPod *123. Pool Balls *124. Ancient Standard Definition Card *125. Sonic 3 And A Genesis Controler *126. Lit Lighter *127. Samsung Music Player 3 Player *128. Five Black Lights *129. Two Black Lights *130. A Firework, Lighter, And Black Light *131. Yu-Gi-Oh And Poke'Mon Cards